hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinoite
Kinoite is the fusion of Turquoise, Red Jasper, Lapis Lazuli (Chest Gem) and Aquamarine (Right Cheek Gem) made by BlueWhiteLight. Appearance Kinoite has a blue complexion and wears a black visor covering 3 pairs of eyes, one which are dark, and has sharp teeth and a pointed nose. Kinoite has a second monstrous mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue. Both mouths are capable of speech. She wears a dark blue uniform with star symbols, which show that she is a crystal gem fusion, and has a ripped pattern on her legs and has spiked feet and four arms. Personality Kinoite is described as aggressive and having a mixed personality. She can be sensitive, silly, intrigued and playful but is shown as "mood swings". Abilities Kinoite possesses standard Gem abilities including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Ionkinesis: Kinoite can fight and build using plasma. This ability deprived from Turquoise. * Stick: Kinoite can summon plasma sticks to fight which she is skilled at. This ability deprived from Turquoise. * Launchpad: Kinoite can summon a launchpad which fires off elements at her opponents when she plays it. This ability deprived from Turquoise. * Hydrokinesis: Kinoite can manipulate water. This ability deprived from Lapis Lazuli. ** Flight: Kinoite can summon water wings and fly really fast and is able to fly around the world in less than 10 minutes. This ability deprived from Lapis Lazuli. ** Water-Walking: Kinoite can walk on water. This ability deprived from Lapis Lazuli. * Corrosive Liquid Generation: A fusion exclusive ability. Kinoite has acidic saliva which she spits at opponents which harm and may poof them. Skillset * Water Wings: Kinoite can summon water wings on her back to fly or evade enemies during combat. They have a noticeably sharper shape than Lapis' water wings, shaped like butterfly or pixie wings. This ability deprived from Aquamarine. * Keen Memory: Kinoite appears to have very good memory, being able to remember without any lists, descriptions, or visual aid. This ability deprived from Aquamarine. * Wand: Kinoite is able to summon a navy blue ribbon which she can whip into a small wand. This ability deprived from Aquamarine. ** Tractor Beam: Much like Peridot's limb enhancers, Kinoite's wand can produce a light blue tractor beam that can move and throw objects with ease. Her beam is powerful enough to effortlessly freeze multiple targets at once, including massive fusions like Alexandrite. This ability deprived from Aquamarine. * Helmet: '''Kinoite can summon a helmet for herself and other gems as a weapon and armour. She can charge, slam and headbutt her opponent. This ability deprived from Red Jasper. * '''Staff: Kinoite can summon a staff to fight. This ability deprived from Red Jasper. * Wrecking Ball: Another fusion exclusive ability. Kinoite can summon a wrecking ball. Gemology TBA Gemstones Gallery Kinoitewithweapon.png|Kinoite holding her wrecking ball Category:A to Z Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Fusions with Turquoise Category:Fusions with Red Jasper Category:Fusions with Lapis Lazuli (Chest Gem) Category:Fusions with Aquamarine (Right Cheek Gem) Category:Crystal Gems Fusions Category:Kinoites Category:Quadruple Fusions